Neko in Dragon World
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Neko William the Split half of William faces Ignorance and Suffering will this change? Better Grammar and, Summary coming soon...contains Swear Words and Goku/Roshi Pervy-ness.
1. Introductions

**A/N: Hey guys its me Blazing I have to let you know I'm editing this story and, adding new content to the chapters that are up I accidently deleted one chapter so I decided I will just add more content to the chapters that are up and fix plot wholes I noticed a few Plot holes and Neko William isn't Neko anymore he is ? "Neko" ? but he doesn't know his first and last name yet that will be reavealed after the Pilaf Saga.**

* * *

**Intruductions**

* * *

_"I promised that I would protect you..."_

'You promised...' the voice echoed in his head for 3 years...his eyes shot open he got up covered with sweat. "Friend, I promise I will protect you." He looked around and sighed.

"Oh but a dream...why am I a burden?"

_"Neko! Neko!" Neko cranked his head around, "What is it friend...?" 'Friend' shuffled his feet "I don't have a name..." _

_Neko smiled 'Well you are a Bunny fragment why not Usagi?' "Usagi." Neko said blankly. "Usagi...I like it!" _

"Usagi...I have to move on I'm sorry friend." He threw down the stuffed bunny that Usagi had given to him to the ground. "A new era for me, no more sadness I just got to escape this slave camp."

* * *

**Goku Arc characters:**

* * *

"Neko": _He's currently 12 years old_ he failed to protect a friend, he is on his own for now...A Fragment, a Human with some animal features he yet has to find his other half to become Complete. Power Level: 37

Goku: _A boy with spikey hair_ that lives in Mount Poazu, legend says that there was a Great ape that killed a old man that was Goku's grandfather. Power Level: 50

Bulma: _A briliant 16 year old girl_ that is currently trying to search for objects known as Dragon Balls... Power Level: 4

Shenron: _A dragon_ that can grant one wish of your desires as long as 7 of the Dragon Balls are collected. Power Level: Unknown

Oolong: _A evil demon _that has the abilty to shapeshift into anything, only for 5 minutes... Power Level: 2

Turtle: _Pet of the Turtle Hermit_ trying to find it's way back to the ocean. Power Level: 0.0001

Turtle Hermit: _Turtle's master_, a obvious pervert. Power Level: 139

Pu'ar: _Old rivals_ of Oolong can shapeshift like Oolong but has unlimited time limit. Power Level: 3

Yamacha: _Lives in the desert_ stealing things from people that go in his territory only companion is his sidekick Pu'ar. Power Level: 41

Ox King: Living on _Fire Mountain_, Ox-King would either scare away or eat anything that came along, due to the fact that his castle was stuck up on the mountain in eternal flames, which angered him greatly. Power Level: 70

* * *

**Table of Contents**

* * *

Pilaf Saga:

_Introduction Arc: _Chapter 1 - Chapter 4

_Goku Arc: _Chapter 5 - Chapter 12

_Pilaf Arc: _Chapter 13 - Chapter 16

Cleansing Saga:

_Training Arc: _Chapter 17-22

_Cleansing Arc: _Chapter 23-45

Red Ribbon Army Saga:

_Red Ribbon Arc: _Chapter 46-55

_General Blue Arc: _Chapter 56-68

_Commander Red Arc: _Chapter 69-78

_Fortunteller Baba Arc: _Chapter 79-101

Tienshinhan Saga: Chapter 102-128

King Piccolo Saga: Chapter 128-?

Piccolo Junior Saga: ?-?


	2. Fallen Night

**Fallen Night**

* * *

Night_ has come, _Neko frowned not knowing how he could leave this slavery camp he will be hunted down country to country. Neko didn't have much expierence with Martial arts but he had to do this it's the right thing, many thoughts came as he approached his master. His master had a gray hair going all the way to his toes, he took something out of his pocket and lit a cigar that was in his mouth as Neko approached with cuation his master turned around.

"I figured you would do this, _slave._"

He snapped his fingers and a bunch of other slaves came out from behind they ran at Neko. Neko's eyes widened "_Guys what's wrong with you?!" _he sighed they betrayed him they were his only family. His eyes turned into slits and nails into claws as he dashed at his ex-family.

* * *

War cries were heard around the camp and the only survivor was Neko. Sirens rang across the forest, he heard horses running.

Neko ran barefooted across the wet grass, _BANG! _Darkness erupted all around him as he drifted into death.

His eyes shot open, "The actual fuck?" he cursed. He had no wound he looked around and saw his master,

"You criminal those slaves did nothing to you..." his master said as he exaimed him.

"Then _what?" _Neko snapped, "Oh I'm glad you asked...I hypnotized you to kill your comrades." Neko's face dropped,

"And that gunwound wasn't real I used a Illusion so I could catch up to you."

His master laughed

"You should've saw them _Brother stop! You're hurting me...! Friend, you promised..._"

Neko's eyes widened. "So you finally relize you killed your friend, _Usagi?" _

Neko grinded his teeth in anger and spat at his master, no scratch that _Ex-_Master.

"Boy, you dare do that to me again?" Neko smirked and laughed violently his master's eyebrow went up and Neko's eye color changed his pupils Gold while around was black he dashed at his ex-master. He put a hole through his chest and the poor slave owners eyes went White dropping to the ground limp.  
Neko's eyes turned to normal realizing what he done he fell to the ground in shame of what he had done.

_Oh, when will my suffering end...?_

**_A/N: You see when Fragments get mad their eyes switch colors like for example Black and Gold. And, you see Neko is talking shakesphere like, lol._**


	3. Four Star

**Four Star**

* * *

Neko couldn't sleep that night so he slept the whole time, his ears twitched he heard something. It was a wolf, the wolf growled and ready to pounce.

**"Mister wolf I'm sorry for being in your territory please forgive, me." **Neko begged in the wolf's native tounge, the wolf still growling **"Foolish fragment I won't let you pass." **The wolf clawed upwards at Neko but he easily dodged it, but he managed to still get a scratch on his cheek. Neko's eyes dilated and he grabbed on to a branch, He spat at the wolf and spanked his butt. **"Come and get me, Wolf-y." **That ticked the wolf off and it started to claw the branch trying to climb up the tree and, oh it went no where. Suddenly a little swirl of movement unseen by Neko's eyes killed the wolf, it was a boy with Spikey pineapple hair. "Eh, kid you did good killing that wolf." The Pineapple kid looked around and pointed at the tree "Tree are you speaking to me?" Neko sweatdropped and dropped down from the tree, "My name's Neko what's yours?" Pineapple kid blinked a few times, "My name's Goku." Goku's eyes widened "You have a tail just like me!" Neko's eyes widened _Could he be a fragment?_ he thought. "Are you a Fragment kid?" Goku set the wolf down to the ground "Frag...ment?" he was puzzled maybe he's not a Fragment wondered Neko so he went behind Goku and pulled his tail to see if it was fake. "It's real!" He exclaimed, is it possible this kid is a Fragment but he doesn't no so? "Um, never mind...so where you headed?" The Pineapple haired kid pointed south, "That mountain...? That's kind of far, why are you way over here anyways?" Goku picked up the wolf. "To get some grub of course!" Neko shuddered _grub...that's a whole wolf! _Goku grinned widely neko's eyes widened he never saw anyone that had a big grin in his whole life he shook that thought aside, "Then lets go to your house I have nothing better to do..." Goku got closer to Neko and patted his crouch "What the **hell?**" "So you're a boy huh?" He fell anime style.

* * *

They arrived at their destination at Goku's house and they walked into the small complex, "This is a small place huh." Neko commented "It's all I got...but at least I have my grandpa!" He ran to a orange ball that had four stars in it. "I met a friend, his names Neko."

Neko blinked, "That's your grandfather?" The small Pineapple haired kid nodded "Well that's what he said if anything happened to him 'Chairsh this ball it's our only connetion,' so I kept it." Neko frowned _poor kid. _Goku started to eat the wolf raw Neko gagged of this he is kind of barbaric I mean look at him eat through that, "Want some?" Goku asked. Neko wrinkled his nose, "No thank you, but kid you shouldn't eat that raw I mean if a girl comes by looking for orange balls that can grant wishes and wants to wish for a beatuful prince she will think you're barbaric...and also you could get sick." He said explaining to Goku.

* * *

Meanwhile in North Valley...

"Ahchoo!" It was a Blue haired girl holding a orange ball with 2 stars in her right hand rubbing her nose with her left, "I swear someone mentioned me..." But she shook that thought away as she tried to look for another ball.

"I got it!" She stood up holding one ball with 2 Stars in right hand still and the other hand 5 Stars. "Now you little devil," she said as she clicked a button on a circle shaped device showing orange balls fading in and out "you're mine."

* * *

Meanwhile in Space...

"Ahchoo!" _I can't fucking sleep, knowing that somewhere someone's mentioning something about me... _Claimed a black Pinecone haired warrior with a tint of brownish red in the hair. "Prince Vegeta, you catching a cold or something...?" Prince Vegeta rubbed his nose "No Nappa, I'm invincible how the hell can the Prince of all Saiyans get sick?" talking to the bald saiyan.

* * *

Back to Neko and Goku...

"Now I feel like someone's mentioning me..." complained Neko.


	4. Two and Five Star

**Two and Five Star**

* * *

Few days later, Neko learned more about Goku and his Grandfather Gohan what suprised him is that the Gohan got crushed by a monster!

"You Witch!" _That must be Goku but who's the_ '_Witch?' _Neko thought as he walked outside the small house. "Goku, why're you with that Blue haired girl?"

Goku blinked and his eyes widened, "Eh?! Did you just say Girl?!" his tail wagging behind him.

"A...tail...both of you guys have a tail!" Her face turning blue pointing back in forth to Neko and, Goku. Neko frowned,

"You've got a problum Blues Clues?" Neko rolled his eyes and the Blue haired girl sweat dropped. "My name is Bulma!" She yelled, her teeth were like shark's teeth when she was angry!

"My name is Neko." Neko squeaked.

Goku snickered, "Like Bloomers?" he started laughing on the ground and Neko realized he was talking to thee Bulma Briefs. "Bulma...? Wait as thee Bulma Briefs!?" Bulma held on to her straps on her bag, "Huh, I didn't know I was that famous...hey are you guys Animal Fragments?" she asked nicely.

"I am but I don't know about Son Goku over here..." he bragged, pointing to Goku. Goku was picking his nose and flicked it "Hey Goku I think you got a bogger in my **MOUTH!**" Neko spitting on the ground in disgust. "Let's get to the house I can cook something up for you maybe if I have the materials..." Neko, Bulma and Goku were walking to the small hut which was Goku's house. "What a rundown place..." Bulma muttered to no one in perteciular, "Come on it's all he's got!" scolded Neko. "Wait a Minute," The small Pineapple haired kid ran to his 'Grandpa' "Grandpa look! It's a Girl! A girl came to our house!" He chirped as he prayed his hands. Neko smiled and Bulma pushed him to the ground, he rubbed his forehead having a big bump on it.

"There it is! The Dragon Ball!" Bulma screamed pointing at the fourstar ball. "It really was here just like on the radar!" She jumped up and, down like a school girl trying to grab the ball. "Hey that's my only connection with my Grandpa don't touch it!" Goku was to small to get it from Bulma.

Neko walked over to them, "Surley there is a reason you would want a set of Dragon's Testicles?" Bulma anime fell.

"They aren't Dragon's Testicles, you see I'll explain it to you." She gave the 'Dragon's Testicles' back to Goku. She went into her small bag and took out to orange balls one had Two stars the other had Five Stars, and set them down on the small shelf as well. "You got memeto's from my Grandfather as well?" Goku asked in amusment, "These aren't memeto's from your grandfather, these are Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls...?"

"So they aren't Testicles, phew."

"I found one in my basement at home and wondered what it was, so I asked about it to many people but no one could tell me what it was." Bulma added.

"After doing bunch of research, I found a document that finally explained everything to me. These are called "Dragon Balls" and don't worry they aren't Dragon Testicles, Neko and there are seven in all. They all shine brightly, and have stars on them counting from one to seven." She explained.

"You're right! Grandpa's has four stars on it!" Goku rammbled, "Thats the Four Star ball. The first one I found was the Two Star ball!" she continued. "I found this ten days ago, After searching all around a valley in the north (north valley) - The Five Star ball!" _She's searching for these? _

"You're searching for these?" Goku questioned, Neko chuckled he was just thinking about that. "Yeah Collecting, all Seven is going to be a challenge!"

"What are you collecting them for? To make a rosery?" The Little pineapple haired kid imaganed. Bulma laughed, "Yeah Right! When you collect all seven something amazing happens!" Neko put his fist on to his chin "What's so amazing about these Dragon Balls?" he hesitated knowing that she would probally awnser that even if he didn't ask. "After reciting the magic words when all seven are together...Shelong the God of all Dragons, appears and will awnser one wish no matter what it is!" Neko gaped, _one wish...maybe I could wish back Usagi?_ he thought.

"Geh! Th-thats awesome!" Goku yelled in disbeilef, "Apparently the last person to collect the Dragon Balls became king," Bulma commented.

"But after awhile the Dragon Balls will scatter across the globe. So now I'm trying to recollect them again." resumed Bulma.

"Fufufu...and I've already decided on my first wish! I was really tempted to decide on an enternal strawberry that never runs out, but its gotta be this: The perfect boyfriend!" Reasoned Bulma. "Now Goku hand me the Four Star ball." She jestured.

"No, No Way! This is my Grandfather's memeto!" Goku fumed. "Bulma...that's not nice." Neko criticized.

Bulma grinned "Ufufufu, I know what you want..." She sang. Goku and, Neko were puzzled _what does he want for that ball? _

Bulma lifted up her dress _peek_ "How's this you can even touch it a little if you want..."

"Why would I want to see your dirty ol' fanny?" Goku complained,

"How revolting...but If you want I can take a peek." (A/N: Neko has a little dirty side!) Neko said innocently.

"It's not dirty you rude little boy!" Raged, Bulma and pointing to Neko. "You can't anymore!" Neko frowned.

"Now why don't you boys help me search for them?! You, your grandpa told you to be nice to girls right...?" pointing to Goku he strained up from his slouched position, then pointing to Neko...

"You guys can be my bodyguards...!" She yelled, "Bodyguards?" Neko muttered having his arms around his neck, "Searching?" Goku spat.

"Staying here forever would be boring, right? Men like you guys are supposed to travel around the world and train themselves!" She told, _Maybe I should go to protect her but...I may take her wish!_ He thought truthly _I mean boyfriend...lame! _he thought in his own opinon.

Goku made a pouty face and moved the four star ball closer to him, "But i'm holding onto the ball!"

"Fine just let me borrow it for a bit at the end!" _MUFUFUFUFUFU...THAT WENT PERFECTLY! AFTER THE WISH IS MADE, THE DRAGONBALLS ALL SCATTER OFF IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS, SO IT DOESN'T MATTER! THESE KIDS WILL BE THE PERFECT BODYGUARDS! _Bulma thought.

Neko, Bulma and Goku walked outside the small hut. "Now then, let's start our adventure!" Bulma yelled.

Goku stopped for a second, "But how are we going to search the Dragon Balls if we don't know where they are?" _Goku does have a point. _

"Yeah they're all over the Globe!" Neko agreed, "FUFUFUFU, I have a reputation for my brains you know!" _Although my face is cute too! _She added silently.

"This we'll use this!" She took out a small handheld device. Neko peeked behind Bulma, "Is it a radar?" he wondered.

"Right, the Dragon Radar! It's a invention I created that picks up on the subtle energy waves emitting from the Dragonballs! Look, these three are the ones that we have...and the next one is over there!" She pointed west. "1200 KM west!" She explained.

Goku sniffed the air "I don't get it..." he said.

"Since you destroyed my car, I'll have to bring something else out...by the way whats your name?" She asked Goku while searching her bag.

_Did she forget already...? _Neko facepalmed, "Me? I'm Goku, Son Goku." (A/N: Goku already knows her name in the story already.)

"What number is it again..." she said forgetfully _wow she has bad memory..._ "...ah #9!" she remembered and threw the Number 9 poi poi capsule.

"Get back, Get back!" she yelled to Goku and Neko and they backed up.

BOOM! A big cloud of dust appeared and when it faded it appeared to be a Motorcycle! "Now let's get moving shall we?" she said casualy and walked towards the Motorcycle. Neko exaimaned it, it says AF4029. The motorcycle was only for two..."Wait this mortorcycle is only for two...darn shame." she said.

Goku's hair was on its end, "WOAH YOU MUST REALLY BE A WITCH!" Neko chuckled _she does act like one. _

Bulma got on the Motorcycle, "I'm not one and hey Neko what fragment type are you?" Neko thought for a second "Cat." Goku took out his pole and was poking the motorcycle "Are you fast?" Neko nodded he can run upto 60 miles per hour. "Keep up...!" He started to run at least 50 miles per hour, "Wait Up quick Goku hop on." Goku hopped on and they zoomed they were around 50 as well alittle behind though.

"WOAHHHHHH!" Goku was screaming he never probally went that fast before. "This is crazy this is faster than I can run!" there goes that theory down the drain. "Hey don't touch me in wierd places!"

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER...

Neko was getting tired and accidently stopped which made Bulma and Goku crash into them. "Are you dead kid?" Bulma asked.

Neko nodded his head he can take around the same amount of damage as Goku.

"You almost killed him..." Goku whined, "If he can take hits like that then it shouldn't kill him."

Bulma got off the Motorcycle and blushed "I'll be right back Just wait a minute okay guys?"

"Where are you going?"_ Goku's curiosuity is going_ _to get us killed her head will become giant!_

And it did, "MAN, GOKU YOU'RE REALLY THICK-HEADED! WHEN A LADY SAYS THOSE KINDS OF THINGS, IT MEANS SHES GOING TO PEE!"

"You mean take a piss?" Goku replied.

Bulma ran away fumed up marching to the tree by the road. "Why is she going that far to go piss? She could've done it right here...what a wierdo."

Neko was about to explain the differences between a guy and a girl but he can do that later becuase...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, him and Neko started running to her location. "Maybe, her peepee got bitten off by a snake?" Goku murmured.

"Who the hell are you guys? Her friends?" A Manly voice came from the Pterodactyl his eyes flashed red and purple aura surronded him.

"I just met her are you a friend of hers?" Goku asked kindly. "Goku I think we shouldn't mess with him something seems off about him he could be a hostial fragment..." The Pterodactyl grinned, "Yes I am a Fragment, and her friend as well." then the Pterodactyl tied Goku and Neko to the tree at lightning fast speed and he took off to the sky. "Just stay here, **fufufufufu.**"

"_No...it's coming again Goku get untied now..." _Neko croaked his eyes slowly changing colors and his teeth started to become sharper and claws insted of nails. Goku untied himself using his tail, "What about you?" **"JUST SAVE BULMA QUICK!" **

"Bulma Briefs, how would you like to work at the red ribbon army?" The Pterodactyl asked in a cold voice. Bulma's eyes widened

"What are you doing, Goku I don't want to be part of the red ribbon army!" she cried.

"Oh, she wants me to help her." Goku realized, and pulled out his pole.

Meanwhile, back at Neko his muscles were increasing in size and his eyes were almost fully changed.

"That Monster! But this is a problum, I can't fly." Goku sighed.

**"The Nyoibou Goku use it!" **Neko screeched his voice getting deeper. (A/N: Goku told Neko about alot about himself before Bulma came.)

"NYOIBOU EXTEND!" It extenedto the Pterodactyl's neck and Bulma started to fall and, the Pterodactyl's eyes changed from Black and Blue to White and Black. Neko yawned it was scratchy, a scratchy yawn indeed.

"HAAAAAA!" Neko flew up to Goku and grabbed his Nyoibou Pole and shoved it through Bulma's sleeves.

Neko's eyes also turned back to normal. "That sure ended well." Goku commented. Neko sighed his voice back to normal "Phew." his tail fur still on its end.

Bulma screamed, "AHHHHH I PEE'D MY PANTS!"


	5. No Balls!

**No Balls!**

* * *

And so, Neko Goku and Bulma begin their journey in search of the Dragon Balls, which are said to grant one wish...

* * *

Neko was running and Goku and Bulma were on the Motorcycle.

"Hey,Hey we only need to get four more balls, Right? That'll be easy!" Goku said, Neko flushed "I don't think its going to be that easy, Goku."

"Are you crazy? I guess since you're a country bumpkin, you don't know but this world is a big place!" Bulma added.

A huge growl surronded the area, Neko's eyes widened. "I'mmmmmm hungry!" Goku complained. _That was Goku?_! _Maybe wild boys are more hungry? _

"Yeah, it's getting dark, so we should stop here!" Bulma yawned, then Neko yawned. "Yawning must be contagious..." Neko said to himself.

Bulma hit her breaks, Neko stopped and Goku and Bulma got off the bike. "So we're going to came here for the night?" Goku wondered,

"Now way! You think a delicate girl like myself could camp out on in field like this?" Goku nodded, and Bulma sweatdropped.

"Bulma are you looking for a House capsule?" Neko asked, and Bulma nodded. She took out a Hoipoi capsule,

"I'm going to put it right here guys so back up!" She yelled. "Hoi!" **BOMBBBBB**

Neko coughed dust and smoke covered the area. It faded, what lay there was a house...Neko walked through the door.

Goku took out his Nyoibo and pointed at Bulma, "Are you sure you aren't a witch or something?"

"Hurry up and get in, do you want to sleep outside?" Bulma walked into the house and, she clapped her hands.

The lights turned on, "Woah." Neko was in awe he never saw electricity before. "Are you sure you're not a witch?" Goku asked again.

Bulma face palmed, Neko agreed with Goku. "Yeah, how did you make it day in here...?" (A/N:_He heard about Technology but he doesn't know much about it)_

"You guys don't know about lights _(but why does he know about hoipoi capsules?)_!? You guys have long ways to go..." Bulma got up out of the seat she was sitting in and went towards a box. "Watch this, guys." Neko and Goku saw the box appear a man singing. "Woah!" Neko and Goku were startled.

"Hey get out of that box midget!" Goku hit the box a few times with his Nyoibo. "You guys stink!" Bulma plugged her nose.

"You guys are taking a bath before we eat!" Bulma scolded, "'Bath', whats a bath?" Goku asked. Neko facepalmed, "I prefer a shower."

Bulma screeched, "You're kidding?" Bulma grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him towards the bathroom, "Neko you coming?" Neko shook his head "I'm going to take a shower after Goku's bath!"

* * *

Few minutes later...

Neko walked into the Bathroom, Bulma was in their "Uh...I thought my turn was next!?" he complained. Goku also walked in, B-LOOOSH!

"WHADDA GUYS LOOKIN' AT?" she put her arms around her chest. "It was post to be my turn." Neko's face was red with anger.

"I'm sorry I forgot, but can you guys please get out!?" Bulma growled,

Neko grabbed Goku and pulled him out of the bathroom, "She likes privacy I guess we can't be in there." he frowned.

"She has a butt chest, maybe thats why?" Goku scowled,

Bulma came out of the shower Neko and Goku were sitting down at the table. "I'm starving...usually I wait and a food will fall on me." Neko said.

"I just hunt for food." Goku said. "Hmm...we don't have much we got bread and, coffee." Bulma told Neko.

"Okay." Bulma handed Neko and Goku their plates.

Goku tried to bite into the bread, "It doesn't taste like anything..." he got up dissapointed put on his shoes. "Where are you going...?" Bulma asked Goku in puzzlment. "I'm going hunting." Neko finished his stale bread really fast and, chugged his coffee down really fast. Goku walked out the door, and it was just Bulma and Neko just sitting at the table.

"Got family?" Bulma asked casually.

"Hmm...I had someone who was like a brother to me he was a Rabbit Fragment. But, Goku feels like a Brother to me as well."

"Had? Did he pass...?" Bulma wondered, Neko froze up "Mmm...I'd rather not talk about that." Bulma nodded understanding _Tights...why'd you leave?_ she thought in awkward silence. "You got any hobbies?" asked changing the subject, (Tights will show up soon with a Certain Patrol man...!)

"I have none, I used to have one going on adventures..." he said roboticly. _Usagi..._

Bulma frowned, "Do you like anything?" Neko shook his head "It's been a long time since I liked something but I have a feeling you guys...will change that." he added making Bulma smile. In the distance he heard a howl, it was a wolf_. _

"I'm Home!" Goku yelled from outside the door, Neko and Bulma walked to the door.

"I caught a wolf and a cenipede, we'll roast them!" Goku said excitedly,

He had his Nyoibo in one hand and a string atached to a wolf holding a cenipede in the other hand"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bulma screeched.

Bulma shut the door n' ran inside with Neko. "There is no way in hell I will eat that!" "Hey at least he's roasting it, but I'll pass too!"

* * *

"You guys need to use the bathroom?" Neko asked to Goku and, Bulma.

"N-" Goku was about to say No but Bulma started to nag, "Yes you do you've gotta brush your teeth!" Goku frowned and went into the bathroom.

* * *

A couple moments later...

"Wooh, time for bed!" Goku ran with his arms backwards (like naruto ninjas lol) to his bedroom.

Neko got into the shower, "Usagi..." he huffed. (This ain't yaoi don't think like that the author pouted)

Another couple moments later...

"Time for bed..." He yawned.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Goku. Neko's eyes snapped open and, ran out of the room.

"BULMA YOUR BALLS THEY ARE GONE!" Goku yelled alarmed. Neko rushed into Bulma's room. "Did someone steal them!?"

Bulma ran to the bag that held the dragon balls. "Phew, Goku I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't suprise me like that Goku, you're probally still half asleep..." She sweatdropped.

* * *

With the Dragon Balls safe, Bulma is put at ease...but what is this creepy shadow steadily creeping toward the trio...!?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write :) No balls hah!**

**Start of the Goku Arc huh...remember the Pilaf arc begins at Chapter 13!**

**I sumbitted some OC's for Dragon Ball X it's a Dragon Ball Z and X-OVERS CROSSOVER I recommend you sumbit some OC's.**

**Question: If you woke up as a Chibi Goku what would you do...? I would find it scary at first but, I would accept my fate.**


	6. Sea Turtle

**Sea Turtle**

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Neko, Goku and Bulma prepared to continue their journey to collect the Dragon Balls. However, although unbeknownst to the trio ~~ an errie shadow stands waiting for them!

* * *

"Sttill?" Goku whined, "If you were any slower you'd turn into a turtle."

"I agree with Goku, you girls are so slow." Well_ city girls, but slave girls are fast. _he added in his head.

Bulma was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair,

"Shut up already about the turtles! The truth is, you guys wake up too early." she argued.

"Goku, please stop saying you I'd rather be prefered as Bulma-san...wait how old are you guys?" she questioned.

"12." Neko said, "14." Goku said.

"Yeah, that proves my point call me Bulma-san!" she puffed.

Goku was standing in front of a Coffe-Pot. "Too hard so nope!" He chriped.

"Whats hard about it?" Bulma cried,

"You drink coffee too?" Bulma asked pouring a cup.

"Too bitter," Goku stuck out his tounge in disgust.

Goku ran out of the house, "Exercize time!"

"How bout' you?" Bulma asked Neko, he nodded. "Decaf please."

He was about to sip when, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Goku he screamed.

He dropped the cup and, ran outside Bulma walked out slow.

"See what happened! I told you you're were being to slow!"

"Goku?" Neko sweatdropped he was talking to a turtle, the turtle can't probally even talk.

"Who're the heck are you talking too?" Bulma asked.

Goku turned around, dumbstruck. "W-What?"

Goku pointed at the turtle, "So it wasn't you..."

Neko faced palmed, "Idiot!" he and Bulma exclaimed. (A/N: There might be small NekoXBulma)

They looked at eachother, Neko blushed and Bulma looked away. "Isn't this a Sea Turtle, whats it doing all the way out here?"

"Eh...excuse me but could I possibly get a cup of saltwater? If possible, I'd like some seaweed as well..." Neko was suprised the Turtle spoke english but not their species native tounge.

* * *

Few moments later...

The sea turtle stuck his head into the bucket of saltwater and, seaweed. "Puhahhh! Th...Thank you very much!" he huffed.

He looked up at the trio, "You see the truth is I am a...turtle."

Neko sweatdropped, "We can see that!" Bulma yelled.

"A sea turtle, that is. I was out gathering mushrooms, when I um...got...lost. It's been a year since I left the ocean...I've been traveling around all this time to find my way back, you see..." the Turtle explained.

Neko was crying a waterfall, "SO SAD!" he cried.

Bulma nudged him, "The Ocean!? You're traveling in the complete opposite direction!" she justified.

"Seriously though, turtle...you've really come a long way!" she made clear.

She took out a map, "Look! It's about 120 KM to the south!"

The turtle's eyes widened "Hyaaa...120 KM?!" he screamed.

"Turtle do you want us to show you the way there?!" Goku asked,

"EHH! You mean..you'll really do it?!" the Turtle questioned in joy.

"I'd do it." Neko agreed, "What are you guys saying! Don't joke around like that! We only have 30 days left not the kind of time to do crap like that!" Bulma disagreed.

"But you're the slow one." Goku innocently said, _He does have a point she takes forever._ Neko sterotyped.

"IT'S A WASTE OF TIME, THIS IS NONE OF OUR BUISINESS!" Bulma yelled.

"Alright me and, Neko will go by ourselves." Goku said,

"FINE THEN DO AS YOU LIKE! BUT MAKE SURE YOU GUYS DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME LATER! I WON'T SHOW YOU GUYS ANY MERCY, YOU KNOW!" Bulma continued, Neko shrugged and started to walk off with Goku and the sea turtle.

"Don't ever come back again!" Bulma scolded,

Few seconds later...

"I changed my mind, wait up guys!" She screamed behind their tails on her AF motorcycle.

"Ironic you said we would come crawling back to you, and you crawl back to us." Neko chuckled.

"I thought, you said we wouldn't meet again?" Goku wondered.

"I can change my mind if I please." she muttered.

* * *

The Bear landed in front of the trio, "Hey hold on!"

"Mh." "!" "?" "..."

"Haha, kid hand me that sea turtle over there it's my favorite." the Bear drooled pointing his sword at Goku's neck.

"Son Kun give him the turtle!" Bulma cried, Goku stuck out his tounge. "Bleh!"

"Hohohoh, If you're even the tiny bit concerened about your lives, it'll be good to leave it behind,"

"Unless, you want me to cut you all up too." The thief continued.

"Just give him the turtle, you moron!" Bulma screamed in frustration.

Neko went in a Battle stance, and his eyes went Black and White.

"Come at me Bro." Neko smirked, the Thief rushed at Neko and Neko uppercut him on the chin.

Goku jumped onto the Bear's face. "Paper, Scissors, Rock!" He pushed his hand back and brought it back to the Bear's skull breaking it.

The Bear fell on the ground limp, and Goku safley landed on the Ground sticking two fingers up. "Yeah!"

Neko's eyes turned back to normal, "Wow, they're both powerful!" Bulma exclaimed. "I don't want to mess with them." Turtle beamed.

"D'You taste that Good?" Goku asked the Turtle. The turtles eyes widened, "No...I taste like Shit." Neko nodded "I had a turtle before they do indeed taste like shit." Goku frowned, "Some people would eat anything..." he put the turtle back on his back.

* * *

"This isn't the Penguin Village..." A small robot exclaimed,

"Hey get out of my story." The author said.

"This is my story!" The Robot cried,

"This is my fanfiction story so go get shoo!" The cat yowled, and sent The Robot (Tori-Bot) all the way to Penguin Village.

Tori-Bot sighed, "Torrrrrri where were you?" A small girl whined.

"Oh Arale-Chan you see...BLAHBLAHBLAH." Tori-Bot explained.

* * *

"Mission Accomplished." A snowy cat said hiding in the bushes behind our trio.

"Now, back to Z..." The cat said and, vanished in plain site.

* * *

"You done it its the Sea!" The sea-turtle cried in joy,

"The sea I never saw it before..." Neko muttered,

"What a wide river!" Goku said in awe,

"It's not a river, Idiot." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Must be pretty roomy huh?" Goku grinned rubbing his neck.

"Thank you how must I ever repay you?" Turtle cried,

"Really I say such generosity, must not go underewarded!"

The Turtle went over to the Sea, "Could you wait there just alittle bit? I'll bring you back a lovley reward!" Turtle clarified.

"..." Neko stood there in silence. _Hmm...that power just what is that? _He beamed at the ocean. _There's a power not far from here..._

"I wonder whats his Idea of a Reward is..." Bulma wondered,

"Reward?" Goku puzzled not knowing what a Reward is.

* * *

"Jeesh if I knew we were coming here I would've brought my swimsuit." Bulma complained,

"I don't like water..." Neko whined,

"Who put salt in all of this water?!" Goku spat in disgust.

"?" "!" "It can't Be..." Neko said in disbelief.

"There's someone over there!" Goku pointed, the Turtle was coming back to give this reward on his shell was a Old Man!

"Hello!" The old man said.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Turtle said.

"Just what we need a old man!" Bulma muttered,

"Old man why do you have so much power?" Neko spat.

* * *

Who is this man why does he posses much power? Oh P.S. Bulma don't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

**Powerlevels:**

**Neko: 33**

**70 (Dark Mode/Supressed)**

**Goku: 50**

**Bulma: 3**

**Snowy Cat: 170**

**Turtle: 0.00001**

**Old Man: 139**

* * *

**A/N: Who is this Snowy Cat? And who is this Z? **

**See you next Chappie!**

**DragonBall787: Thank you for liking my Story :D**


	7. Three Star

**Three Star**

* * *

Who is this Mysterious Old man, why does he posses so much power?!

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Just what we need a old man!" Bulma muttered,_

_"Old man why do you have so much power?" Neko spat._

Now...

"Hohoh, so I see you can sence power?" The Old man said happily and, got serious. _Fragments..._ He thought.

But, he went back to happy so the trio wouldn't think he is being suspisous.

"Seems like you guys helped my turtle here!" He said in joy, _I guess he would be happy he didn't see his pet in a year._

Neko puzzled, _Somethings going on why won't he tell me why he's so powerful._

"Who're you grandpa?" Goku questioned,

"I am Kame Sennin!" Kame Sennin roared,

"Kame Sennin?" Bulma muttered,

"Which one helped you?" Kame Sennin asked the Sea Turtle.

"Those two." The Turtle pointed at Goku and, Neko.

"I see I will commend for your guys hard work,"

"I have a wonderful present for you guys to give you for thanks." Kame Sennin smiled.

"Present?" Goku wondered,

"Come to me, Immortal Pheniox!" Kame Sennin pointed his cane to the sky.

A Pheniox came down from the sky his eyes filled with wisdom.

"Which one, Master?" The Pheniox asked,

"Innie Minnie Minie Moe," Kame Sennin started

"You can't be serious..." Bulma sweatdropped.

"Catch a Tiger by Its Toe," He continued.

"What is the funny old guy doing?" Goku whispered to Neko.

"Picking one of us." Neko whispered back.

"If He Hollars Let Him Go, Innie Minnie Minie Moe!" He pointed at Neko.

Neko's eyes widened, and the Pheniox set him on fire.

"Ahhhhhh, He's on fire!" Goku screamed,

"Put it out!" Bulma yelled,

"Hey this dosen't hurt..." Neko muttered,

"Of course it doesn't! You're immortal now, only pure of heart can become immortal if they're wearn't they would be on the ground burning to death." Kame Sennin explained,

Neko sweatdropped, _If I wasn't Pure of Heart I would be on the ground dead? _he shuddered.

"Keep in Mind, that Imortality doesn't make you stronger...you can still die but you will live long." Kame Sennin, added.

"Now for you...!" He pointed his cane at Goku.

"Me?" Goku wondered, Kame Sennin nodded.

"Now...come to me Kintoun!" He yelled to the sky.

"A yellow Cloud is coming towards us!" Bulma yelled in awe,

"Ahh!" Goku was Flabbergasted,

"Amazing!" Neko said Astonished,

"This is Kintoun." Kame Sennin said as he draw his cane to the ground.

"I'm giving it to you." He finshed.

"Do I eat it?" Said Goku unintellegently.

"Don't eat my Treasured cloud!" Kame Sennin yelled.

"Can I leave now master...?" Pheniox asked sweatdropping,

"Oh sorry, leave..." Kame Sennin cleared his throat.

"If you ride Kintoun you may be able to ride anywhere in the sky." He explained.

"But why do you have this cloud it has nothing to do with Turtles..." Bulma gaped.

"It's unbecoming of children to pay attention to such details..." Kame Sennin exaimed Bulma and drooled alittle _?_ but wiped his mouth.

"Wow I can fly in the sky!?" Goku chirped,

"Amazing Right? But like the Pheniox you must be pure of heart if you're not you will pass through the cloud." Explained the Kame Sennin,

"Let me show how its done!" Kame Sennin jumped onto the cloud only to pass through.

"Arrragh my Back!" Yelled the Kame Sennin he rubbed his back as he got up, Turtle sweatdropped.

"Master are you okay?" He asked,

"Kyahahahahahaa!" Bulma burst into laughter following to Neko but Goku didn't laugh.

"What happened?" Wondered Turtle,

"That's strange..." Muttered the Old Man,

"Lemme' try!" Yelled Goku, he jumped onto the cloud Neko was expecting a THUNK! but, a THUNK! didn't rise from the air Goku was standing on the cloud as it was solid.

"Eh!?" Kame Sennins eyes widened, _A mere child can ride the Kintoun?_

"Yayyyyyyyy, I can ride it!" Goku cheered,

"Wasn't expecting that..." Neko said to no one in perticular,

"He can ride it..." Turtle said blankly,

"What's the meaning of this?" Wondered Kame Sennin,

Bulma just stood there doing nothing. (A/N: HAHAHAHA lol)

"Soreh!" Goku yelled and, he and the Cloud took flight he was spining in circles with the cloud after a minute he came back.

Neko coughed, "Show Off." and he coughed again. (A/N: Jelly much?)

"This is awesome! Thank you so much!" Thanked Goku,

"Nice cloud handling there boy!" Complimented the Old Man,

"Hey grandpa can you give me one of those too?" Bulma asked nicely as she could.

"Hm?" Kame Sennin looked back at Bulma then down to Turtle.

"Did she help you?" He asked.

"Not at all, sir." Turtle lied,

"I gave you the Sea Weed and, Salt water didn't I?" Yelled Bulma,

"Unfortantly, there is only one Kintoun. But I can give you something else if you show me your panties." Kame Sennin drooled but he didn't wipe it this time.

Bulma blushed, "P-P-Panties?"

"How can a Sennin like you say something like that?!" Turtle snapped,

"Wh-What's the big deal?! Even, Sennins want to see some panties once in awhile!" Kame Sennin yelled back at Turtle,

"Now I know why you couldn't ride Kintoun..." Turtle muttered.

"SILENCE!" Kame Sennin barked.

"O-Okay if that's all you want then..." Bulma echoed,

She pulled her Gown up but there wasn't panties it was her privates.

"Here!" She yelled.

Neko's eyes widened and, blood came out of his nose rapidly. _She didn't have panties on...wait..._

_Flashback:_

_"Why did you touch my crotch earlier Goku?" Neko asked drinking water,_

_"I wanted to see if you were a boy." Goku said truthly,_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can't tell if a person is a Boy or a Girl so I just do the pat-pat." Goku awnsered,_

_End Flashback_

_Bulma's going to kill Goku..._ Neko thought nerviously.

"Kyaa so Embarrasing!" Bulma said emmbarsed, she looked away from Kame Sennin.

"D-Did you see that?! W-What an unthinkable harvest! I really outdid my self this time!" Kame Sennin said to Turtle.

Turtle blushed furiously, "Kame Sennin-Sama!" he scolded.

"Heyyyyy, what are you going to give me now?" Bulma wondered,

"Eh, Thats right!" Kame Sennin said off-guard. _What should I give her? She would be mad if I offered her my Briefs._

Bulma ran up to Kame Sennin, "Lemme' see that!" she yelled.

"My Briefs?" Kame Sennin said not thinking,

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO SEE SOMETHING LIKE THAT? THE THING HANGING FROM YOU NECK!" She pointed at the Ball.

"This?" Kame Sennin took the ball off his Neck.

"A bute' isn't it? It's a necklace I found 100 year's ago at the bottom of the sea!" He explained,

Bulma's eyes widened, "C-Could it be no way..." she whispered.

"Guys it's the Three Star!" Bulma exclaimed.

Goku landed to the ground, and Neko walked up to them.

"A Dragon Ball!" Goku yelled,

"Woah, it is!" Neko said excitetly.

"Remember how there was one that appeared on our radar way in the south!? That's It!" Bulma explained,

"That makes Four!" Goku grinned,

"So three more to go then...!" Neko sang.

"We're so lucky! If it was actually under the ocean, it would of been such a pain to fiind! Thank you we'll be taking this if you don't mind!" Bulma told.

"I didn't say I'd give it to you yet..." Kame Sennin said faintly, _I might be able to sell it for alot of Zeni. _He thought.

Bulma lifted up her Gown again, "Why Not? Here, Here, Here!" She yelled.

Neko blushed, _Things I cannot unsee check! _he thought he almost said it outloud so he covered his mouth.

Kame Sennin took out a tissue, "Fine, You can have it!"

* * *

"See, It was right to rescue the turtle!" Goku yelled riding his yellow cloud.

"It was just, a coincidence though..." Bulma stated,

"I wonder when will I die, 500? 600? Hmm...the possibilties." Neko thought outloud.

Bulma got off her bike, "Once I'm done changing we'll turn the house back into a capsule and get going!" Bulma clarified.

"After we find the next one we'll have five!" Goku chirped, giving his occasianal grin.

"Hehe, we found great stuff today!" Goku muttered as Bulma went inside the capsule house.

"Goku, you better run it's going to happen any moment..." Neko said fearfully.

"What am I running from?" Goku wondered,

"AHHHHHH MY PANTIES!" Bulma screamed from inside the capsule house.

Goku started to run into the house, "That." Neko finished.

He followed into Goku into the house.

"My Panties...Panties...they were were o-off when I-I-I-I-I," Bulma studdered,

Goku grinned, "Don't worry about it! You can still go living even if you don't have a peepee or balls!"

Bulma looked behind to Goku, "What do you mean by that?"

Goku chirped, "I saw it this morning!"

"D-D-Do you really mean to tell me that you're the one who took these panties off?" Bulma blushed furiously.

"What are panties?" Goku asked innocently,

Neko's eyes widened jumping behind the sofa, _Shit just got real..._ he thought, _who knew Bulma could be that scary when she's in her shark head mode!_

"These!" Bulma held up her panties.

"Oh yeah, that was me." Goku honestly said.

Bulma took out a SMG and, started spraying Goku.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He grabbed the back of his head, "What was that for!?"

Neko rised from the couch, "Well that's what you get Goku!" he yelled bravly.

"You want some of this, too?" Bulma pointed her gun at Neko, "No, Bulma-San!" He squeaked.

* * *

Bulma turned the House back into a capsule, "If you ever take my panties off again, I'll never forgive you for it."

"Why'd you do that?" Goku whined,

"That's cold." Neko commented.

"Seems like it'd be faster if we rode your kintoun." Bulma said,

"That Grandpa said only good people can ride on it." Goku said honestly,

"It's true and, latley you've been bad." Neko added,

"I can ride that Yellow Cloud I'll show you!" Bulma yelled,

She jumped onto the cloud and passed through it.

"Is being beatuful a sin?!" She cried,

* * *

"You're really slow." Goku told Bulma,

"Shut up!" Bulma yelled,

* * *

After three days, the trio finally reached the west, bringing the three closer to the Fifth Dragonball...

* * *

"You guys look a town!" Neko pointed to the town, the sign said Aru Village.

They went down to the town, "It's pretty quiet down here I wonder if it's deserted..." Bulma wondered,

"No, I can sense people here." Goku said,

"I'm going to have a look..." Neko told the two and walked off to a house.

* * *

Just what is waiting for the three in this quiet village, unsettling village...?

* * *

**Powerlevels:**

**Kame Sennin - 139**


End file.
